User talk:Tornado1927
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:LiamBryant/ Bryant Robot Wars: Series 1 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 08:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) On robots results by how they did can we put how they lost? --Tornado1927 (talk) 15:05, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Victims of the Pit I've moved your new page to here: User:Tornado1927/Victims of the Pit. If you'd like to work on it, that's fine, but it should be finished before being moved to the mainspace. The risk is that you'll lose interest and we end up with a stub no one wants to end up with. Once you've finished all of it, we'll have a look and see if it should be moved. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:48, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok I haven't got enough room on the table for series 2 how do I make it bigger--Tornado1927 (talk) 11:52, September 2, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean? Just keep making new sections and the table will add new rows. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:04, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Advise on grammar Hey, just to give you a polite warning, you need to be a little more careful with your writing. I've noticed in a few of your edits you've not used capital letters where they are needed, and you have also misspelled names a few times. Please do remember that this is an encyclopedia and it needs to be treated professionally. If I may, I'd like to point you to this edit, so you can contrast and compare to see how it should have been written - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Thrown_Out_of_the_Arena?diff=next&oldid=206216 I hope that helps you out for next time. CrashBash (talk) 18:12, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Arena Use link to check if you can vote in the Arena tournaments. Type your username in correctly and it will throw out a summary of your edits. When the section labelled '(Main) reached 300, you will be able to vote in the Arena. Currently, your edit count there is only 31. The mainspace is all articles dedicated to aspects of the show, such as Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat L, Spawn Again or Heavy rotating weapons. If you're wanting to boost your edit count, but are unsure of what to do, feel free to ask people if there are any jobs that need doing (I'm sure there's a list, I just don't know where it is). Alternatively, you can "Random surf", where you click the "Random Page" button under "On the Wiki". This will take you to a random Mainspace page. Read through and correct an spelling or Grammatical mistakes, then add any relevant categories or images that we have which exist, or just see if there's something we've missed. If you want to make a change, but aren't sure if it's right or we will agree with it, just ask on the talk page. You've been good fun in the quizzes and it would be nice to have another face in the Arena, we just need you to prove your commitment, that is all. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:43, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Terminal Ferocity Your edit on Terminal Ferocity removed about half the page. Do try to be a little careful next time. CrashBash (talk) 09:07, May 2, 2017 (UTC) This is annoying because every time I edit a robot it takes of the trivia,series record etc.--Tornado1927 (talk) 12:58, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe it's something to do with your system? CrashBash (talk) 13:00, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Also I can't edit the trivia is this something to do with my system? --Tornado1927 (talk) 13:05, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Wikitables Just a tip for the future; if you use the 'class="wikitable"' code for tables instead of the 'class="article-table"' one, then it should display the table with borders. Hope this helps. :) [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:35, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Images When you upload images please give them relevant names. Screenshot 2017-11-02 at 07.25.40.png is an unacceptable name. Something like EvolutionSabretooth1.jpg would be a much better name, as it's easily searchable. Note that I've used jpg instead of png, as it is a slightly better format for battle images. Also, please check your grammar, a few times I've seen the wrong homonym used (through instead of threw) or mistakes like no space after a comma,like that. I can see you're trying, and I am trying to help, but this has been a concern before which you will need to work on. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:42, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Right ok I'll try my best and use this info.--Tornado1927 (talk) 18:00, November 2, 2017 (UTC)